Little rose
by dragon slayer bye the book
Summary: When Ludwig finds and adopts a baby girl, no one knew what a huge effect she would have on them all. Will follow age milestones. Eventual Italy x Germany
1. Chapter 1: meeting Vati

A/n _this contains Italy x Germany_

Ludwig was always a quiet sort who disliked showing affection in public, which , had earned him reputation as intimidating and scary. But then again what reason did he have to show affection? The German sighed as he mulled over the last world meeting.

~~\~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ludwig" Feliciano yelped as he ran in. "Francis smacked me! On the butt! ~vee" the Italian rubbed his rear end sadly. "Francis!" Ludwig yelled at the French man as he calmed Feliciano down. "What? His ass is cute" Francis said unconcerned. Ludwig sighed as everyone started arguing. "Well it is" "Not an excuse" "my butt~vee" "screw your ass" "Alfred!" "what did it feel like?" "Belgium!" "soft and plump" "Francis!" "it's RED! My butt is RED!~vee" "How HARD did you smack him!?" "What's going on here?" "He smacked me ~vee" "You WHAT!" "Now Feliks, let's just be calm" "Not him you so worried about" "Elizabeta why are you hold a frying-*BANG* the French man ran out holding his head as the Pole and Hungarian chased him.

Ludwig had left once Feliciano had calmed down and was now enjoying a calm walk home despite the freezing weather.* hiccup* the German stops at the sound * soft crying* Ludwig follows the sound until he reaches the back of a nearby dumpster. His eyes go wide as he sees the frail form of a young child wearing tattered clothes. "Mein Gott" Ludwig breaths as he crouches down to the small girls level. "Kliener ? Little one?" he queries. She turns to look a him with brown orbs. Her blue lips trembling. "Scheiße" Ludwig swears as he sees how pale she is. Quickly shrugging out of his coat he reach to cover her in it only for her to get up and colasp in his arms. Ludwig quickly covers her and picks her up rushing towards the warmth of his house.

~~~~~~time skip by that smexy Indian prince~~~~~

Ludwig pushed the door open with his shoulder as he ran into the house, clutching the girls shivering body tightly. He rushed upstairs grabbing towels and blankets along the way struggling to remember the procedure to stop hypothermia. `These clothes are wet, I have to get her out of them' he thought and quickly stripped her, wrapping her in the blankets and placing her in front of a heater. Ludwig ran to the kitchen and started a kettle, pulling out a hot water bottle. Once the water had boiled he filled the bottle and placed the bottle flush against her tanned skin. He then held the girl against him until she stopped shivering. "There you go kliener, are you varm now?" he asked. The girl looked up at him with large brown orbs. " ...you can't be more than1- 2 years old" he realised looking at how small she was. Ludwig settled her down by the heater and walked to the phone. "Police department" "Yes I found zhis klien girl..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 15 minutes later

The police woman looked down at the girl and realised the German wasn't kidding when he said small, infact the girl was probably 1-2 years old at this point. "I've checked all the records and there's no missing children matching her description. At this point the next thing is to put her in foster care" the woman stated picking the toddler up at which point pink lips trembled and the girl let out a wail. Ludwig quickly gathered the toddler in his arms and smoothed curly brown hair shushed her causing the girl to quiet. The police woman raised a brow "It seems she wants to stay" "Vhat!? N-nein I-I...could I?" the German mumbled. "You just need to have an inspection and background check and she's all yours" "...where do we start?" Ludwig looked up. The police woman smiled and said " how about a name?" Ludwig remained quiet for some time " Eidel "he gasped out. " It's beautiful, what does it mean?" "Zittle rose"


	2. Chapter 2: meeting uncle bathtime

A/n: reader is now 18 months old.

Ludwig placed the toddler next to him and opened a book he had recently brought. Because, my dear readers, it was time to start teaching Eidel how to speak."Okay Eidel let's do this." He pointed to a picture of a cat"Cat" "'at" "Cat" "At" "CAT" "...Cat" "Präfekt!" " Pre..par...pre. ...prs. ...Ky...ek. ." "You don't have to say the liebling" "Okay...Cow" "ow""Cow" "Ow" "COW!" "Cow" " Fly" "Why" "No fly" "Fly"" Präfekt" "Prar. ..tke" "Liebling you don't have to..." "Liebling" "Haben Sie nicht erwarten , dass" Ludwig stared at the toddler in shock. Eidel looked at him and started to think "m...m...mor...more! " Okay liebling. "

Feliciano was eager to see Ludwigs little bambina. After all, he had helped a lot

~~~flash back of doooooommmmmmm ~~~~~

Feli was walking over to Germanys house to drop off some pasta for Gilbert and was eager to see Ludwig. "Ditshu-senpi! " The Italian called as he walked in." I brought beer!~vee" Feli placed the covered dish on the counter. "Luddy?" Feli heard a comotion from the spare bedroom that sounded like...A baby crying? Feli wandered upstairs to see Switzerland attempting to give a tanned baby a shot, the baby was clinging to Ludwig and wailing, wriggling to escape. Ludwig soon followed the baby in crying. "Please stop crying!" he sobbed. Gilbert was no where to be seen. "Swit? Ludwig? What's - a going on?~vee" Luddy looked at Feli pleadingly. "I can't keep the kliener still and she vont stop crying! And she needs shots and" Feli stopped Ludwig with a finger. He then gently removed the babies death hold on his shirt."Shhhh bambina, you're making your daddy cry, and you need shots~vee" Feli quieted the baby almost imedatly. Swit took the opportunity to swiftly give her the shot and flee the house. Eidel just gurgled happily and placed her hands on Feli's smiling face. "Dankie Feli, I thought she never stop crying " the exhausted german stated. "Of course Ludwig, but when did you get a baby?" "Yesterday"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end Le flashback~~~~~

Feliciano walked into the house to see Ludwig teaching Eidel how to speak. "Awww!~vee" He cooed upon his entrance, entranced by the sight (see what I did there? ) Ludwig looked up to utter a greeting them resumed his daughters lesson. "I'll start the pasta!" a sigh was heard briefly by the Italian.

Ludwig looked atEidels beaming face that seemed to grow brighter with every word."Okay liebling," he starts, pointing at himself."Vati" this earned him small furrowed brows "..." She looked at him. "...Fatty!" she beamed. "neyne liebling, *points at self*Vati" "Fatty!" "Vati" "Fatty!" Ludwig sighed. "Vhere did you learn zhat?" "ilbert! " "Okay, Vati" "Fatty" she then lifts his shirt and giggles into his abs. "Fatty! Fatty! Fattyfattyfatty!" "Their called muscles liebling. Ummmmmmm... Feliciano! Come here!" "Yes?" Feliciano enter the room. "Say oncle Feli""...*furrows brows*" "Ludwig maybe Italian" "Yes! Try Zhat!" "Say *points at self* Zio Feli" "...Z... Zel. ...*furrows brows*" Eidel then then smiled and lifts her arms up to Feliciano, jumping up and down." Mutti! Mutti! Mutti!" she squeals, causing Ludwig to start laughing loudly. Feliciano proceeds to turn fifty shades of red. Feli lifts Eidel up, blushing deeply. She kisses both cheaks and earn a kiss on the nose. "...Down! Down!" she demands.

Eidel toddles towards the still laughing Ludwig and clambers onto his lap. Ludwig calms down and looks at her. She kisses both cheaks and holds his head. "Vati! Vati! Vati!" it was now the Germans turn to blush brightly. Eidel giggles then points at Feliciano. "Muti" points at Ludwig "Vati" points at self " Bambina" both men smile brightly. "Ve is Familien" she looks at Ludwig, whose blush now rivals Spain tomatos. "Ja kliener Ve is Familien" Feliciano's face was now hot enough to cook pasta on. Feliciano and Ludwig stare at each other then Eidel lovingly.

~~~~bonus clip~~~~~~

"OTP!*camera click* GUYS THEIR BONDING!" "MEIN GOTT GILBERT! "


	3. Chapter 3: Learning names

_a/n: i won't be posting again until after the 18th dye to exams. Please be patient._

Ludwig placed the toddler next to him and opened a book he had recently brought. Because, my dear readers, it was time to start teaching Eidel how to names."Okay Eidel let's do this." He pointed to a picture of a cat"Cat" "'at" "Cat" "At" "CAT" "...Cat" "Präfekt!" " Pre..par...pre. ...prs. ...Ky...ek. ." "You don't have to say the liebling" "Okay...Cow" "ow""Cow" "Ow" "COW!" "Cow" " Fly" "Why" "No fly" "Fly"" Präfekt" "Prar. ..tke" "Liebling you don't have to..." "Liebling" "Haben Sie nicht erwarten , dass" Ludwig stared at the toddler in shock. Eidel looked at him and started to think "m...m...mor...more! " Okay liebling. "

Feliciano was eager to see Ludwigs little bambina. After all, he had helped a lot

~~~flash back of doooooommmmmmm ~~~~~

Feli was walking over to Germany's house to drop off some pasta for Gilbert and was eager to see Ludwig. "Doitsu-senpai! " The Italian called as he walked in." I brought beer!~vee" Feli placed the covered dish on the counter. "Luddy?" Feli heard a commotion from the spare bedroom that sounded like...A baby crying?

Feli wandered upstairs to see Switzerland attempting to give a tanned baby a shot, the baby was clinging to Ludwig and wailing, wriggling to escape. Ludwig soon followed the baby in crying. "Please stop crying!" he sobbed. Gilbert was no where to be seen. "Swit? Ludwig? What's - a going on?~vee" Luddy looked at Feli pleadingly. "I can't keep the kliener still and she vont stop crying! And she needs shots and" Feli stopped Ludwig with a finger. He then gently removed the babies death hold on his shirt."Shhhh bambina, you're making your daddy cry, and you need shots~vee" Feli quieted the baby almost imediatly. Swit took the opportunity to swiftly give her the shot and flee the house. Eidel just gurgled happily and placed her hands on Feli's smiling face. "Dankie Feli, I thought she never stop crying " the exhausted German stated. "Of course Ludwig, but when did you get a baby?" "Yesterday"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end Le flashback~~~~~

Feliciano walked into the house to see Ludwig teaching Eidel how to speak. "Awww!~vee" He cooed upon his entrance, entranced by the sight (see what I did there? ) Ludwig looked up to utter a greeting them resumed his daughters lesson. "I'll start the pasta!" a sigh was heard briefly by the Italian.

Ludwig looked at Eidels beaming face that seemed to grow brighter with every word."Okay liebling," he starts, pointing at himself."Vati" this earned him small furrowed brows "..." She looked at him. "...Fatty!" she beamed. "Neyne liebling, *points at self*Vati" "Fatty!" "Vati" "Fatty!" Ludwig sighed. "Vhere did you learn zhat?" "ilbert! " "Okay, Vati" "Fatty" she then lifts his shirt and giggles into his abs. "Fatty! Fatty! Fattyfattyfatty!" "Their called muscles liebling. Ummmmmmm... Feliciano! Come here!" "Yes?" Feliciano enter the room. "Say oncle Feli""...*furrows brows*" "Ludwig maybe Italian" "Yes! Try Zhat!" "Say *points at self* Zio Feli" "...Z... Zel. ...*furrows brows*" Eidel then then smiled and lifts her arms up to Feliciano, jumping up and down." Mutti! Mutti! Mutti!" she squeals, causing Ludwig to start laughing loudly. Feliciano proceeds to turn fifty shades of red. Feli lifts Eidel up, blushing deeply. She kisses both cheeks and earn a kiss on the nose. "...Down! Down!" she demands.

Eidel toddles towards the still laughing Ludwig and clambers onto his lap. Ludwig calms down and looks at her. She kisses both cheeks and holds his head. "Vati! Vati! Vati!" it was now the Germans turn to blush brightly. Eidel giggles then points at Feliciano. "Muti" points at Ludwig "Vati" points at self " Bambina" both men smile brightly. "Ve is Familien" she looks at Ludwig, whose blush now rivals Spain tomatos. "Ja kliener Ve is Familien" Feliciano's face was now hot enough to cook pasta on. Feliciano and Ludwig stare at each other then Eidel lovingly.

~~~~bonus clip~~~~~~

"OTP!*camera click* GUYS THEIR BONDING!" "MEIN GOTT GILBERT! "


	4. Chapter 4: meeting grandpa

Eidel is 1 year and 8 months old

Ludwig walked over to to the nursery, a loud cry of "Vati! Vati!" indicating his daughter was already awake. Upon his entrance he was greeted by the view of Eidel standing at the crib gate. "Hello liebling" "Vati!" He chuckled, picking her up gently. "Mutti?" She quried. "Down stairs making breakfast" "Eakvast!"

~~time skip of laziness~~~~~~

Ludwig placed y/n in her high chair, settling down in the chair beside her. "Germ""Don't call me zhat in front of Eidel" The Italian trembled at the Germans tone. Big tears started forming In the corner of his eyes."Nein! don't cry! I'm sorry!" Ludwig lept up and embraced Feliciano. The Italian relaxed then turned to complete his omelets. Ludwig sighed in relief and settled down next to Eidel again. "Muti cry?" "Your Mutti frightens far too easily " he grumbles in response to his daughter.

~~~after hideous amounts of good food~~~~

Ludwig straightened his tie in the mirror, eager to look his best when retrieving his father from the airport. "Feliciano! Remember that I'll be back at the lunch!" "Vati! Vhere Vati? " "Getting-a ready vee~" Ludwig then heard a thump and turned to see that a very insistent Eidel had crawled up the steps to the master bedroom. Ludwig released a soft chuckle at his daughters antics. He knelt down, rufling her brown curls then gently lifting his daughter up. "Vati vill be away for a little vhile, Ja?" he told her, walking down the stairs with her in tow.

"Ja!" she squeals and kisses both cheeks before being scooped up by Feliciano. "See you-a soon Luddy!" Feliciano squeals much like his bambina and kisses both of Ludwigs cheeks. This caused the Germans cheeks to turn bright red in embarrassment. Y/n smiles in delight at the pretty color her dad's cheeks had become and waves goodbye cheerfully.

~~~~~lunch at the meeting hall~~~~~~

Y/n sat with a evident pout, eager for her Vati to arive. Eidel! Ludwig is back!" Cheered Feliciano as he rushed in. This caused the toddler to scramble up, rushing ( or at least rushing as much as a toddler is able) towards the direction Feliciano had come.

Ludwig sat at a table with his father, telling him about what he had missed, when a toddler waddles towards him at record speed. "Vati!"squeals Eidel in delight, tumbling into his legs. Ludwig chuckles, lifting her into his lap, with evident delight on his face. "Eidel zhis is my Vati" y/n swishes her head towards germania. "Vatis Vati?" She asked "Ja, your opa" Ludwig tells her, worried about her reaction. Eidel stares at Germania for a short time, then slides out of Ludwigs lap, toddling toward the older German. She lifts her little arms up "Opa up! Up!" earning the warmest smile Ludwig had ever seen from Germania.

Germania lifted her up and placed her in his lap, perfectly content. Eidel proceeds to yawn, snuggling into his shirt and promptly falling asleep. The older german looks at his son with tears in his eyes "She's the most precious thing I've ever seen!" he whispers clutching the child closer. Ludwig smiles too, having never thought he would see something so sweet. Germania smiles at the little girl, gently stroking her brown curls. This was going to be, as his eldest said "Awesome".

Bonus clip!~~~

"Shhhh!" Gilbert hushed the awwing nations as they stared at the sight before them Eidel slept on top of Germania 's chest while the befor mentioned man had fallen asleep as well, his blond hair spread across the couch. The nation's snuck away to leave them in peace, after taking multiple photos of course.


	5. Chapter 5: update

Okay so I've been trying to come up with something here and I've reached a complete and utter blank. So please send in any ideas for chapters! Fluff, hurt, slash, as long as it's experienced by eidel it goes! Until I am given a idea this will be on break :( I just have no idea what to write.


End file.
